digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Must read fan-fics?
Hey, I was wondering what are some of the must-read fan-fics out there? I'm looking for professionalism/good writing, relationship to the show, good characters, and unique ideas/overall creativity. And, no hentai or anything like that. Please refrain from promoting your own fan-fics, even though I'm sure they're good :) --Rad140 23:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :=/ Most of my recommendations are BL/slash or Takari in nature, but here's a list I can think of. :kale's seven book saga is archived by Eoywn the Fair on her user page on fanfiction.net. It has a very big TK/Kari slant, and Davis is a target for part of the book which he's in though he gets better, but it's one of the must-reads of the Takari world. Anything by TK Takaishi also count, though minus the anti-Davis slant. Both are legendary writers of the fandom who have since left fanfiction altogether, but their works remain. Higuchimon, who you may have heard of with numerous other names, the most prominent of which was Cynthia, is the old guard for writing pretty much everything, including Boy's Love and Girl's Love, and you can trust pretty much all of her stories to be good. :AnT's Digimon Tribute is a mainly Adventure/Tamers crossover, but it has some foreshadowing for the Frontier group and integrated some V-Tamer 01 in it. You can check AnT's other works for good crossovers with Medabots and Pokémon as well. :CustomMagnum's Reprise of the Spirits is a very good Frontier-focused story with a quirky Adventure crossover, and Broken Dreams is an amalgamation of all the anime series, though focused on Savers. He has other work as well, but don't fall in love with his Eternal Conflicts series as I did; he's given up on all incarnations of it. :Famira Damaris's Digital Shuffle (check out her deviantArt page; her art's as good as her writing) and Shinneth's By My Decision are shaping up to be good, slightly dark, epics with Jenrya/Takato slants, so be warned if that's not your thing. Ajora's Salva Nos and Akino Ame's Yang Tin are the same, though without the Takato/Jenrya slant. :If you don't mind OC's, the Diaries Universe started by Lord Archive is probably the mecca of good OC writing. Not quite my cup of tea, but the stuff in there contain some of the best authors in the Digimon fandom. :If you're like me and are a BL fan, Starshone's Fiberglass Slippers series fill the role of well-written Ryo/Jenrya stories. She's got properly formatting stories on the "Homepage" link of her fanfiction.net profile. :There's more, but a lot of the stuff I liked back then haven't aged very well, and I've drifted away from the epic length stories to the shorter one-shots, from my TK/Kari-based roots to BL and shorter one-shots of humor, romance, and insanity. I fell in love with Dragonflie's insane works and Aphrael's as well, but you can check out the Digimon Archive, a livejournal community collecting the best works. Lanate (talk) 03:41, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Try looking up "Digidestineds in Orlando". It's one of my favorites StinkomanFan 13:31, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'll add in Crazyeight's Tamer's Requiem Book 3 as well, for it has a lot of character development, not to mention battles and so on. As usual, it is recommended reading the previous fics in the series first. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 13:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Wow, thanks for all the recommendations. Guess I'll have some reading to do this summer :P I'm not a fan of slash/BL/GL, but thanks. Q: What does OC stand for? Thanks!--Rad140 15:56, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::OC is short for Original Characters, meaning characters that are not canon and created by the author. And I can say safely that Crazyeight's and AnT's works are most definitely straight... and both are good, though AnT's work is discontinued at the moment due to lack of inspiration... at least, that's what he said when I asked. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 16:11, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! So i've looked at a couple of these and wanted to give my opinions on them, if anyone's interested. If not, then ignore! First off, I checked out Lord Archive's Diaries Universe. I'll just say... it's different, and IMO, a little weird for my tastes. That's not to say it's bad... it definitely is epic. Most of it is OC, but it's nice to see some Odaiba and other familiar characters in there too. Speaking of the Odiaba stuff... some of it is um, interesting, to say the least. If you've read any of the Odaiba stuff, you'll see what I mean. Not sure how I feel about some of the stuff in there. Definitely Mature Audiences only. I had a chance to look at "DigiDestineds in Orlando"... while it's not the best piece of writing ever, it's good and humorous at the same time. Worth reading. I'll get to other stuff when I have time. Digi9346 also has some really good stuff :) Also like to point this out: Bittersweet Symphony is a great piece of work, although I'll warn you, if you're not a fan of the really dark stuff or death, 'nuff said.--Rad140 00:05, 31 March 2009 (UTC)